


TAKEDOWN

by Emmaducklingsaviour



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Emma Swan - Fandom, Killian Jones - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CSSS, Captain Swan AU - Freeform, Captain Swan Secret Santa, Captain Swan Secret Santa 2015, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaducklingsaviour/pseuds/Emmaducklingsaviour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has to go undercover as Killian jones boyfriend to uncover drug smuggling ring romance becomes more then just a cover just when things get dangerous captain swan AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	TAKEDOWN

“This can’t be right,” Emma thought as she read through her assignment brief again, her eyes stopping once more at his name. She had waited so long to score an undercover position in the strike force and finally leave Vice behind once and for all but she wasn’t ready for this. This assignment was exactly the kind of opportunity her career needed to really step up, but did it have to be with Killian Jones acting as her fake boyfriend?

“Chief! Hey Regina?” Emma called out, as her boss marched past her. Emma couldn’t remember the last time she saw Regina walk somewhere casually, or do anything casually. Everyone at the prescient took their jobs seriously but Regina was ex-military and a legacy, her definition of serious was on an entire different level. She was tough but efficient and while she didn’t always like her, Emma respected her more often than not. 

“What Swan?” She answered in a huff, making it clear that Emma was an unwelcomed distraction.

“This has to be a mistake. When you said there was a spot open in the undercover unit I didn’t think-” 

“That’s right, you didn’t think. Hey, if you don’t want to do it, say the word. I know you two like making eyes at each other but don’t throw your shot away for a guy. I chose you because I thought this would be good for you but if you’d rather go back to arresting johns be my guest. Anyway, Officer Guy liner in their needs back up, and I’ve been watching you at the range. You’re getting pretty good with a gun.”

“Thank-you, lieutenant Mills. I’ll do it.” Emma answered after a short pause. She needed this. Killian was a bit cocky and annoying but she could trust him. She did question Regina’s decetitive skills though. She had never made “eyes” at Killian, she didn’t think she even knew how to “make eyes” at someone. 

“Ready to say goodbye to your old life?” Regina asked.

“Yeah. I am.”

Emma would have to drop everything for the next few months. No contact with anyone from her life but it was her first undercover assignment and Emma was excited.

 

It was 6:10pm and Emma was standing on the corner of First and Smith, out front of the local ice creamery. She was dressed in jeans (which were completely out of season) and a grey tank top. It was an outfit she would usually wear on a day off but she figured it was better to be herself for the most part to make this work.

She was beginning to get worried about Killian. Why was he late? Had something happened to him? Not that she cared or anything, it’s just if this part of the plan didn’t run smoothly the whole operation would fall apart. And what if he had been hurt? That could… that could hurt her career, to be associated with something like that. 

Killian had been deep undercover for the last month. He had made friends with the inner circle of an elite gang of alleged international drug smugglers and the time had come to introduce them to his “girlfriend”.

Finally a beat up old Chevy pulled up to the sidewalk and beeped for her to get it. To Emma’s surprise Killian wasn’t the only one in the car. Sitting in the back was a dirty looking guy who was at least twice the size of Killian, chewing gum and fiddling with his phone. Emma nodded her head toward the man but he didn’t respond. 

Killian looked annoyed when he saw that it was Emma standing by the curve but he found his resolve and was quick in getting back into character. He leaned in and gave Emma a kiss on the check, playing it cool as if this was business as usual and he was just picking his girlfriend up from the store. He smiled at her, a strange sight made even more unusual because of his change of clothes. 

Instead of his standard black coat and jeans, he wore shorts and a white t-shirt and his hair had grown much longer over the last month. Emma guessed that he had decided it was better to be a completely different person. 

“Hey, Sweetheart. This is Peter. We’re just dropping him off, okay?” said Killian 

“Ok, is Peter a friend from work?” Emma asked, turning around to look at him. 

“So, this is the girl then, Killian?” Peter said eyeing Emma up and down. He seemed to be trying to read Emma and she couldn’t help but be curious about what he discovered

“Well, she sure is pretty” Peter said smirking

Killian looked over at Emma and smiled. 

“Yeah she is.”

“Names Emma” Emma said to Peter. 

The remainder of the drive to Peter’s was silent. Emma thought about trying to start a conversation but thought it was better to just act casual. She didn’t want to raise suspicion. 

“See you tomorrow, Peter” Killian said as Peter climbed out of the car, his eyes still on Emma. 

They waited until they reached the end of the block to speak. 

“Sorry about that he wanted a ride home and I couldn’t think of a good enough excuse not to give him one” Killian said.

Emma nodded. It was no big deal, that’s what most of this was just had to roll with it.

“So what’s our story?” She said. 

“Don’t you know? They gave you the rundown of everything, didn’t they?”  
“On the gang, yes. But I am not talking about them, I am talking about us. What’s our story? How did we meet?”

“Well let’s see. It was a bar. I was playing pool. You saw me winning my fifth consecutive game and you were so impressed that you just couldn’t help yourself. You had to come over to say hello.”

“Killian, it’s supposed to be believable” Emma said smiling 

“That is believable,”

“Ok, then I came over, kicked your ass in a game of pool and we hung out all night. Talking drinking, me giving you pool tips, the regular. Until eventually, you worked up the courage to ask for my number and the rest is history.” 

“Well, no one’s going to believe that.”

“Hey” Emma said, pretending to be offended. 

“You suck at pool” Killian said with a smile. Emma huffed. 

“So, what did we talk about?” Killian asked. 

“How about we keep it simple? Closer to how we actually met.”

“Emma, we first met when I was coming out of the showers at work and you.. well..” Killian said, raising his eyebrows suggestively and looking down at his pants. 

Emma blushed and looked away.

“Hey, don’t make it sound like it was all on me. It’s not my fault your towel came off. We’ll just exchange the police station for the gym or something.”

“We’ll work on it. Here we are, at our home.”

Emma didn’t know why but she liked the sound of that. She had never really had a home, the closest she had come was a string of sparsely decorated, shoebox apartments and even they were a step up from most of the foster homes she had stayed in as a kid. 

Emma walked up the stairs into the small townhouse. It was pretty nice. Modern, surprisingly clean. It even had a balcony. It was not what she was expecting. She had heard that they usually dumped undercovers in some tiny rundown apartment.

Killian had already made himself at home. He went into the bedroom as Emma was checking out the rest of the place. When she got around to looking at the bedroom, she couldn’t help but notice Killian in the walk in robe changing shirts. Emma couldn’t look away from his bare chest, especially the chains still around his neck. I guess there are somethings he just couldn’t let go of.

 

His back was so… and his chest… Jesus Christ. What had Emma gotten herself into? 

She thought this was going to be easy. A quick drug bust just to boost her resume and get her the promotion she had had her eye on for years. When Regina had suggested that Emma attraction to Killian was what put her off the assignment, Emma has almost wanted to laugh but looking at him now, half naked and glistening with sweat, it was near impossible to deny. 

Emma shook her head. No. Get control of yourself, Swan. You don’t need emotional attachments. You never had. What you need to do is stay focused on this mission. 

And when Killian came into the bedroom Emma had gained enough control over herself to pretend to be occupied by her phone. 

“You can have the bed” Killian said. He couldn’t help but notice she was a bit taken aback by his entrance but decided not to say anything. 

“Oh, we should take turns. It wouldn’t be fair otherwise.”

“Sure, do you want to go get some dinner? I’ll give you the inside scoop on everything. I bet what they told you before you came here was only the dull parts.”

“I thought we were supposed to stay in.”

“Come on we can live it up a little while we’re here. We’ve got to fit the part so tonight we’re going out” Killian said, smirking.

Emma shrugged. Eating out could be alright, better than sitting here all night and trying not to make eye contact.

They walked to a bar down the street. It was still warm even with the sun down and it was such a relief to be inside in the air conditioned bar. A cold beer was a good too. The band wasn’t half bad either. 

They ordered onion rings and played darts. Aside from the frequent references to drug smuggling and gang initiation, the night almost seemed like a date. Killian told her most of what’s happened over the past few months; it seemed this job was a little more dangerous than what was let on, and Killian has had more than a few close calls. 

“This one night I was almost caught” Said Killian, with a dangerous glint in his eye. 

“Seriously? What happened?” 

“These idiot handlers they’ve got on this case, they don’t know what they’re doing. They keep making these bold moves with the info I’m giving them, moving in on the gangs territory, trying to bust them before we really know what’s going on its making everyone edgy” Killian said 

“One night I was there when the cops showed up. One of them recognised me, a rookie. He looked right at me. After that, I had to do some pretty rough stuff to get the gang to believe I was on their side” He finished, shaking his head at the memory. 

“They’re putting your life in danger” said Emma. 

“Now it will be our lives. That’s why I was disappointed when I realised it was you I was picking up” Killian said, looking down.

Emma reached out, entwining her hand with his for a moment then he pulled away. After that it was awkward. 

It means nothing, she told herself, and you’ve worked together for 5 years. Of course he cares, it doesn’t mean he loves you or even likes you. This entire thing is fake. 

“Come on, let’s dance” Killian said, gesturing to the dance floor. 

“Ughh Killian, I can’t” Emma said. Her head was thrown in a loop from all the mixed signals he was putting off. 

“Ok, let’s call it a night then.” He said, instantly gong cold again. 

Emma rolled her eyes and walked out of the bar quickly. What was with him? What did he want from her? And more importantly, did it even matter? Regina’s words echoed in her ears, she couldn’t let herself get held back by a relationship/ 

“Emma wait-” Killian said as they made their way out into the street. 

“Look, let’s just do our job get this bust done with so we can get back to our lives” Emma said, not bothering to turn around. 

“You can trust me” said Killian. 

Emma paused.

“I know” She said after a moment. 

They went home without saying much. They had to be up early and tomorrow would be a long day of planning for an upcoming beach party that was supposed to act as a front for one of the largest shipments in the state’s history. 

 

“Come on, Swan. We’ve got to go.” Killian said. He was waiting in the lounge (and had been for twenty minutes) for Emma Swan to present herself for the upcoming day. 

“I’m coming” Emma yelled. She was nervous though. After what Killian told her last night she wasn’t sure what outfit of hers would best fit her undercover identity and didn’t want to risk it. Finally, she settled on the pink dress. She tied her hair up in a messy but stylish bun, wanting to look nice and feminine but not over the top. Holding her heels in her hand, she made her way out to the lounge where Killian was now on the phone, telling their commander the outline for tonight. 

“You ready?” he said as he hung up. 

“Let’s do this”.

 

It was not a long drive before they pulled up to a large, luxury, beach side house. There were a cars lining the street and a small group of people walking through the patio doors.

Emma and Killian walked through the door together, holding hands and focusing on the task at hand. They pretend to be getting into the party and having a good time. talking to people it was a smallish gathering of people only ten. Emma counted. Most of the guests were male, a few other women there, and a few of them were staring at her. They were probably wondering about the outsider. Emma noticed that a few of the men had their hands a little too close to their guns for friends having casual drinks. 

Killian gave Emma’s hand a small squeeze, reassuring her that all was good. Business was going as usual and they we’re free to walk in and greet everyone. 

“Killian, so this is your girlfriend. I see now why you turned me down. She is pretty.” Said one of the women.

“Yeah, this is Emma. Emma this is Katherine” He said with a nod. 

“Hey” Emma said simply. She gave the woman her best ‘jealous girlfriend tone’ and she must have pulled it off because Katherine suddenly looked very awkward. 

Peter, who Emma recognised from the car ride the other day walked towards Killian and Emma, a jovial look on his face. 

“Alright, time for a bit of rum” He said, handing Killian a can of rum and Coke. He turned to Emma 

“And what’s your poison, doll?”

“I’ll take rum and coke as well” said Emma stiffly. Something about this guy just did not feel right to Emma. 

After a few drinks it seemed not so hard to do this, just act natural, Emma kept telling herself. You’re at a party with some friends and your boyfriend. If someone asks you a question, keep it as close to the truth as possible. 

She was looking at the clock constantly, though as Killian had told her that at ten on the dot they would head out to the yacht and, in the middle of the ocean, they would pick up a shipment of drugs from another boat. Killian had been chosen for this job because of his experience at sea in his sort lived career in the navy. He was actually pretty good at navigation and could figure out where the drop offs were and remember them.  
They just had to buy their time until they were trusted enough to know the location before a pick up and then they could find whoever was smuggling the drugs.  
When Emma checked her phone for the twentieth time it was right on ten o’clock and everyone at the party started to make their move. 

“Come on, Killian were going out on the boat” Peter said heading out the door with some of the other guys. 

Emma gave him a sideways glace. This was it. This is what they were here for. Things were about to get real. Killian held Emma’s hand as they made their way over to the door.

“Oh just Killian. Sorry, sweetheart” Said one of the smaller men, holding a large gun.

“Oh come on. She’s my girl, mate. Can’t expect a man to leave his best girl on the shore” Killian said, keeping his tone casual. 

“Like I said, guys only” The man said he obviously didn’t like repeating himself and the others were looking at them now.

“Come on Killian, we won’t be long. Say goodbye to your girl” Peter yelled from the boat. 

This wasn’t the plan. They were supposed to stick together, but Killian gave her a nod. A sign. It would be ok, he would be right back but how could he know that? He didn’t know where he was going. They were hesitating and it hadn’t gone unnoticed, they needed to really sell it now with a passionate goodbye kiss.

This isn’t the first time Emma had thought about kissing Killian but whenever she had imagined it, it was romantic, beautiful, the perfect moment. It wasn’t while she was pretending to be someone else and putting on a show for a group of drug dealers.

Emma moved forward and in one quick moment she standing up on her toes to as she grabbed Kilian’s collar and their lips fell into each other. When Killeen went to break the kiss she put more force down, almost bitting down on his lip. 

Kilian’s arms stretched around Emma’s back as hers slid up his neck towards his jaw. Emma ever so slightly pulled away and they looked into each other’s eyes and then went back into the kiss with more intensity before finally pulling away from each other. This kiss felt far too real for Emma’s liking.

“Don’t be too long” Emma said. Killian walked away towards the pier and got onto the small boat with the others. She watched as it disappeared into the darkness.

She was worried. This was not how it was supposed to go, especially after what’s been happening. 

What if they decided not to trust him anymore? What if they killed him and dumped his body out at sea? No, that wouldn’t happen. They trusted him. Emma had to stay calm. The one chance he had was he keeping her cool, enjoying the party and getting more information. That’s what they were here for. Killian would be getting information from the guys on the boat and she would be letting him down by not doing the same here.

“That was some kiss” Katherine said as Emma made her way over to the others.

“Yeah, Killians good at that” Emma replied curtly. She really wasn’t in the mood for round two with Katherine.

One of the girls Emma had noticed at the party earlier turned towards Emma and Katherine. She seemed to pick up on the mood between the two girls but attributed it to the guy’s absence, rather than any bad blood.

“Don’t worry they’ll be back. They pull this crap whenever something happens. The other week the cops showing up at the club and it’s got them all suspicious. Once the heat dies down it will be less intense. I am Ruby, by the way.” She said. 

“Hey Ruby. I know it’s just, I don’t know I’m sure it will be fine. I worry about Killain, though.” Emma said unsure of how much of it was an act. 

“Hey, my brothers out there too. I get it. These boys get too messed up in this stuff. They lose it sometimes” said Ruby. 

“Your brother? So you’ve been in this for a while?” 

“Yeah most of my life. So, I’ll know when the shit really hits the fan”

“Thanks. You know, you’re pretty cool.” 

“You mean I’m not as annoying as Katherine?”

“Yeah, she’s got something going on.”

“Hey guys, shots” said the woman Emma had yet to talk to. 

The group crowded around the kitchen table where a bottle of vodka and four shot glasses were laid out. They turned up the music. Emma downed her drink first, knowing that she could hold her alcohol and that backing out would make her look like a square. After her shot, Emma excused herself to the bath room and took the opportunity to check in with the station. 

“Swan on line. Swan On line.” She said into her receiver. 

“Swan, it’s not your check in time” Eric, the not so gracious handler, said. 

“I know. There’s a problem. They took Killian out on a boat. I don’t know where he is.”

“He has been at this alone for a while. He’ll be fine.” Eric responded nonchalantly

“No this was different after the recent busts, they’ve been losing trust in him. You should run his phone on the GPS or go find him or something. ” 

“Look, if we go out there now we miss our chance to get our guys.”

“What about Killian? We’re supposed to have his back. I’m supposed to have his back” Emma said he anger and frustration becoming clearer to Eric.

“Ughh OK. I’ll check his location” Emma could hear a keyboard clicking in the distance. 

“What the? That can’t be right.”

“What? What is it? Tell me.” 

“They’re not near anything. They’ve just stopped in the middle. It’s weird.” Eric finally responded

“So you agree something’s up?” 

“Yeah, there definitely changing up their game plan. Thanks for the info.”

Emma was getting frustrated.

“So what should we do?” 

“Nothing for now. They’re coming back” Eric said his tone changing now. He seemed more positive. 

“Thanks for the help” Emma said sarcastically before hanging up and making her way back to the party.

Ok, he is on his way back. Everything should be fine, however, a few shots would be good about now and it would make it easier to blend in with the group. So, Emma tried her best not to show signs of stress. She downed some tequila and cheered with the others like everything was normal but her eyes made their way to the docks more times then she’d care to admit, waiting to see that boat pull up to the pier.

“Oh look, they’re back” Said Katherine, as the boat finally pulled in. 

Emma’ relief was short lived though as there was one less person making his way back to the house. Emma held her breath hoping it wasn’t Killian who was missing and she could stop the smile from spreading across her face when she saw him step off the boat. His expression, however, was dour at best. 

“Hey you guys been partying without huh” said the smaller guy from before. He entered the room smiling like nothing was wrong. The others joined, grabbing drinks from the fridge and joining in with the party. 

Killian not so subtly made a bee line for Emma, holding her hand as she rested her head on his shoulder in relief. Now that he was safe it was back to business. Emma needed to find out what happened out there but the rest of the party seemed unconcerned and unwilling to talk. Only Ruby was acting seriously. She pulled the small man into another room and the two quickly seemed to get into a heated discussion. Emma couldn’t hear what they were saying because the others were insistent of keeping the party going, despite the buzz having died down as soon as the men stepped off the boat. 

It took only 20 or so minutes for several of the guests to leave and Emma and Killian followed suit. 

 

As soon as they pulled away from the house Emma began grilling Killian for answers. 

“What went on out there?”

“They knew someone sold them out. I could tell something was off. They said they were going to take care of it. When Sid pulled his gun out, I thought they meant me but then he shot the guy next to me. He hadn’t been around long so they thought it was him.” Killain said softly. Emma could tell he felt guilty over the poor guy’s death but didn’t know ow to comfort him. Nothing like this had happened to her before. 

“Sid, he was the smaller guy, right? Ruby’s brother.”

“Yeah. That’s him. If Eric hadn’t jumped the gun on this that wouldn’t have happened. If I had just done something that guy would still be alive” Killian replied defeated.

“Hey, this isn’t your fault. If you had reacted you would have been killed too.” Emma said “This is Eric’s fault. It could have just as easily been you that they killed tonight.”

“You’re right. I know. I think they wanted to see how we’d react. Maybe catch us off guard. That just makes it worse though, that man died just to send a message to me.” 

“He was a drug dealer. I’m just glad you’re alive, at least now the heat will die down” Emma said

“I’ll call it in when we get back home and tell them what happened so they can retrieve the body” Killian said solemnly 

“It will be ok were going to get these guys. It’s a simple job, get info, get out. It wasn’t even supposed to go on this long” Emma said “Will be home before you know it.”

2 months later 

“Oh Killian don’t even try.” Emma said, giving Killian a ‘don’t even try it’ look. They sat on the pier with some rum pretending to get drunk. They were at the beach house waiting for the boat trip and drug pick up. After two months they, or more accurately, Killian had gained enough trust to know beforehand where they were going.

For the first time Killian would be steering the boat and they’d both be going. They would be able to identify the other party and where they were coming from. This is the information they had been waiting for, this was almost over. They could go home soon and that’s what Emma wanted right now more than anything. She could see her friends again. No more spending every day with Killian that’s what she wanted, right?

Emma’s day dream caught her off guard and Killian almost pushed her into the water but then he grabbed her hand before she fell in.

“Dammit, Killian. See, I knew you were going to try and push me in” Emma said as she swatted him with her arm. She didn’t want to get wet but none the less, she was laughing. It seemed almost real when they hung out like this, like they were a real couple.

“Sorry, Swan. I couldn’t help myself.” Killian answered “You need to pay attention, this is our last run.” 

“I know. I’m excited. We’re almost home” Emma said, smiling.

“What the?” Killian said. His focus was on the horizon where there was a boat heading towards them. It was heading straight for the pier. 

They both stood up, backing away. The boats didn’t look at all familiar and they were coming in fast, they hadn’t even stopped actually when a tall man in a bullet proof vest and jeans almost jumped off of one. He had a rifle in his hands which he pointed at Killian who stood in front of Emma.

She wasn’t going to let him take a bullet for her. That was her job. Astoundingly, she recognised the man holding the gun. It was Eric, he was working with them in the strike unit. What was he doing? This was not in the plan. He was getting too desperate to have this case done and it could ruin everything. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Killian yelled “Get out of here!”

But it was too late, the others saw the commotion and Peter and Sid came running down from the house. Emma was annoyed. What the hell kind of plan is this? Once again Eric’s jumping the gun and putting all of their lives in danger. 

Sid came up behind them with his gun drawn but when he realised they had automatic rifles and bullet proof vest he quickly lowered his gun.

“Who the hell are you?” Sid yelled.

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is that we just meet your boys out there. We have the meth. From now on, we control the meth supply in this town” Eric said, thrusting his gun forward, towards Emma, in a threatening manner. That was enough for Killian, he lunged forward, knocking Eric to the ground. 

Killian knew Eric wouldn’t shot him, but he hadn’t expected him to smack the gun into Killian’s eye and knock him down with him. Eric recovered quickly, getting to his feet and kicking Killian in the ribs.

The fight between the two men gave Sid the opportunity to make a play for one of the ships. He did not get far though before Eric fired a warning shot into the pier, stopping Sid in his tracks. 

“From now on we run the meth in this town ok, pretty boy” Eric said, referring to Killian who was still getting himself up of the ground.

“Killian!” Emma yelled as she glared at Eric. “Hey what do you think you are doing, Eric?”

Emma made a dash towards Killian. He had blood coming out of a cut above his eye but she was more concerned that he could have broken ribs. Despite that, Killian looked up at Emma and even managed to smile a little at her.

“What was that about?” Peter yelled as Sid stormed off to the house breaking things. Sid had his phone out. 

“Looks like there’s another player on the board” Killian said as Emma helped him up.

Killian and Emma made their way home while the others argued with each other. When they tried to stop them from leaving, Emma not-so-politely reminded them that Killian needed to lie down and in the face of her anger, they back off.

Emma drove while Killian got straight on the phone to Eric. He needed to know what he was doing. Why had he made such a bold move and risked putting their lives in danger?

“Eric, what was that? We give you the tiniest bit of information and you react like that. Did you at least get enough for an arrest warrant?” Killian was worked up and practically yelling at Eric. 

The conversation continued but on Killian’s end, only the phrase ‘what’ was said several times. It looked as if there was no good news and Emma put her focus on getting them home. Killian finally hung up as they pulled up to the apartment. 

“So?” Emma said.

“I’m sorry, we’re not going home anytime soon. Eric thinks we should see what their next move is. He thinks they’ll slip up.” 

“Well, did you at least tell him not to hit you so hard?” 

“No. I’m fine. He just kept going on about how now they know who is bringing it in. We almost have them. We’re so close.” Killian said but he was bitting his lip. He was tired of this, of these idiots and he just wanted this whole thing over with.

Emma helped him into the apartment letting him lean on her a little but he was backing away, making his way over to the couch.

“Hey, come on. You need help. Are you sure your ribs aren’t broken?” Emma asked clearly worried.  
“No, it’s fine. Nothing a good night’s rest won’t fix.” 

Killian tried to get Emma to stop worrying, but he winced as he sat down and that only made her worry more. Emma made her way to the bathroom to get ice pack and bandages for Kilian’s eye and ribs.

“They didn’t have to hit you so hard.” She said as she returned from the bathroom. 

“At least the made it look real. No one will suspect me now” Killian replied smiling like this was all ok.

“Come on, lie down in the bed.” 

“It’s my night on the couch.”

“No, you get the bed tonight. Come on.”

Emma helped Killian get on his feet. He wasn’t in the mood to argue any further so he decided to let her win this one. He kind of liked her taking care of him.

Emma help him take off his shirt and lie down, putting the ice pack on his ribs which had already started to bruise. He looked over at her smiling but she didn’t notice. She was too busy preparing to clean the wound around his eye. 

She applied the iodine to the bandage and held it to his eye. He winced a little and she looked at him, concerned. She quickly shook it off however.

“Quit being such a baby” Emma said handing Killian some water and pain killers “Get some sleep.”

Emma was about to head to the other room but Killain reached for her hand, stroking her palm and, without a word, Emma lied down next to him enjoying the feeling of his body heat. 

“I thought it was over, we were done. That was so reckless of them. They put you in danger.” Killian said, as he reached out and put his hand on Emma’s face.

“It’s ok. I’m right here” Emma said with a smile.

Emma leaned in, softly meeting Killians lips and giving him a small peck. They had kissed often over the past two months but this was different. This was their first real kiss with no one around to impress. This was not for show but for them. Killian leaned in, his hand going behind Emma’s head. Their lips parting and their bodies entangling. Emma pulled back a little after a minute and they stared into each other’s eyes.

“That should have been our first kiss” Emma said in almost a whisper. 

Killian gave her a small smile and they just laid in each other’s arms for the rest of the night.

It was the best night’s sleep Emma had had in months and she wasn’t in the mood for the rude awakening she would get that morning.

The banging that awoke the sleeping couple the next morning was more akin to gunshot then a knock at the door. For a moment Emma considered the possibility that there was an accident in the house beside her. 

Whoever was on the other side of the door was desperate to see them. Maybe it was the rest of the unit ready to pull them out of this mess? Emma sure hoped so. Emma quickly got up and opened the door, taking a deep breath before doing so. Killian sat in the bad, his eye now completely back. 

To Emma’s surprise it was Sid behind the door with a few others they hadn’t seen before and they were worked up. She should have expected it after last night but, why were they here? They usually told them if they were coming by. Emma could see Sid had his gun slid into the back of his jeans as he strolled in uninvited.

“Hey guys. Last night sure was crazy” Emma said, not as casually as she had intended. 

“We need to go. Now.” Sid said, ignoring Emma’s comment. “Work to do” Sid gestured for them to leave. Killian walked up to the group and tried to act casual. 

“We had plans today, guys” said Killian. 

“Change them” Sid said simply as he gestured to his gun.

“Last night was a mess. I would know, I’m the one with the black eye, mate.” Killian said getting angry. Just when he thought this was over, they were pulled right back in it

“We don’t need to get crazy”

“Oh I don’t think it was you who’s been talking to these guys. I think it was her” Sid said, pointing to Emma.

“What? I don’t even know what that was all about” Emma said. Crap, this was escalating. 

Sid got closer to Emma, his hand reaching for his gun. Killian lunged forward and the others grabbed him.

“Hey, come on guys. She’s my girlfriend. What do think you are doing?”

“This mess started about 2 months ago, right around the time she showed up.” Sid said turning to Emma and scowling at her.

Emma went to grab the gun from Sid’s hand. She elbowed him in the face but it was three against one she had no chance. The others grabbed her and Sid picked the gun back up, aiming it at her head. Killian broke free of the others hold on him but he froze when he saw the gun pointed at Emma’s head.

“Don’t Sid. She isn’t working with them, I know her.” Killian pleaded, one of the guys behind came at him then and Emma saw her chance to finally tell the truth.

“I love you” Emma said letting out a smile. It felt so good to say. It wasn’t just a fake sentiment like the ones they had been sharing with each other to please their audience for the past two months. 

She really meant it this time. She loved him, she knew it and now he did too. Before Killian could respond to her words the man behind him grabbed something off of the table, smacking it over his head and knocking him out cold.

Then they grabbed Emma, taking her phone from her pocket and dragging her out with a gun pointed at her back. They left Killian on the floor of the apartment.

“Don’t worry about him he’s clueless. We will just take care of her and this will all be done with” One of the guys said as they left the townhouse. 

“Yeah, he’ll thanks us later,” said the one who had knocked him out. He was laughing as he closed the door. At least he would be ok, Emma thought. Sore, yes, but he was safe. Emma just had to worry about herself for now.

“Keep quiet, bitch” Sid said, jabbing the gun into her back, as if she had forgotten it was there. 

They walk out to the car. Emma tried to plead her case as they got into the car, playing dumb and pretending she had no idea who those guys were and why or how they got to them last night but it was too late. They weren’t going to listen. She needed a plan B to get out from this mess. 

The car pulled up at the beach house and the group walked to the pier. Emma realised they were trying to bring her out on the boat. It was a bit risky doing this in the day but they were getting reckless, they knew there entire operation was falling apart. Sid grabbed Emma’s chin holding the gun to her head smirking.

“I can see the appeal, but Killians got to learn that a girl isn’t worth the trouble. Now, get on the damn boat” Sid spat pushing her towards the boat. 

“What are going to do?” 

“We’re going to take you to a place where they’ll never find the body.” Peter said.

Emma was surprised to see him there. It was usually Sid who did the gang’s dirt work.

“Shut-up idiot.” Sid said to Peter as the three of them walked towards the boat. Emma knew she had to be smart. She had to wait until the right moment to make her move. 

If they took her out on the boat one would have to drive making it one on one and evening the odds and Emma could make her move but it was risky and she had no idea where they were going.  
They got onto one of the smaller speed boats Peter drove while Sid made sure he didn’t take his eyes or gun off Emma and headed out fast far north Emma watched Sid carefully waiting for his attention to be taken and she could make her move. The opportunity came when the boat hit a wave knocking Sid of his balance Emma had to act fast. Lunging forward Emma was able to knock Sid down, both of them had their attention on the gun wrestling to gain control of it, Emma thought her chances better to take the gun out of the equation and smacked Sids hand against the edge he let go of the gun and it feel into the water as the boat speed on Peter not yet noticing there fight over the roar of the engine.  
“I’m goanna kill you bitch” Sid yelled that caught Peters attention he turned scowling at Sid  
“What’s wrong with you, dammit” Peter yelled making his way over Emma and Sid still struggling but Sid wasn’t much of a fighter must have been the reason for the gun. Emma was skilled in combat and made quick work of Sid punching him in the face breaking his nose and knocking him out. Peter was a different story however he was huge; Emma had to think fast use his strength against him. Peter came at her fast his fist smacking her in the jaw hard surprising her she fell back a little but quickly recovered avoiding the next blow that came at her and hitting back hard. The punch was strong but didn’t faze Peter Emma had to be smart so she thought of an idea a story Killian told her about how he fell overboard on one of his first sailing trips. Emma ran up to their steering wheel and Peter followed the boat was still speeding ahead fast Emma was up the front she jerk the wheel to the left very hard and before Peter knew what was happening Emma held on and the boat flew around Peter went flying overboard into the water as the boat continued forward Emma smiling she did it, it was over. Emma turned the engine off tried to see where she was it was then she heard a helicopter in the distance coming from the shore towards the boat. The helicopter swung up above Emma spraying all the water up around her she looked up squinting at the sun as a dashing man sailed down on a rope to her dressed in black swat uniform.  
“Swan” Killian exhaled in relief to find Emma alive and well  
“What are you doing here?” Emma asked smiling as they embraced in a tight hug Emma’s head resting on his shoulder for a moment.  
“I came to rescue you” Killian said shaking his head laughing  
“The only one who saves me is me” Emma replied smiling the both laughed as Killian saw Sid blood still gushing out of his nose lying on the floor of the boat.  
“You know I didn’t get the chance to say something before” Killian said smiling  
“What” Emma Responded?  
“I love you too” Killian said smiling as he leaned in for a kiss, Emma embraced him her arms wrapping around Killian as the helicopter hovered above spraying water everywhere.


End file.
